Some of terminal apparatuses have a near field communication function, such as electronic money, and the like, and a loop antenna is used as an antenna for performing near field communication. When a housing of a terminal apparatus is formed by resin, even if an antenna is accommodated in the housing, a high-frequency magnetic field caused by electromagnetic induction reaches outside through the housing, and thus it is possible to perform information transmission with a predetermined resonance frequency.
In recent years, for a housing of a terminal apparatus, a high rigidity material have been used in order to provide a nice outer view, a pleasant feel, and so on, with smooth touch and excellent design. For example, a metal, a carbon, or the like has come to be used. Such a high rigidity material is mostly made of conductive material, and thus if an antenna is disposed inside the housing that is made of conductive material, it is not possible to generate a high-frequency magnetic field outside the terminal.
To date, as a technique for disposing an antenna on a housing made of such a conductive material, a technique having a structure, in which coil is wound around a magnetic core member, and an end part of the antenna is opposed to an end part of a magnetic core member of the opposite side communication apparatus in order to allow communication, has been disclosed. Also, by disposing a magnetic body in the vicinity of an antenna disposed in a case made of a conductive material, techniques have been disclosed with a structure that offsets a decrease in inductance by the case against an increase in inductance by the magnetic body. For example, related-art techniques have been disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. 2007/043626, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-038552.